Why Are You Leaving?
by sodesne ON HAITUS
Summary: Li Syaoran is a solider, his wife Sakura and family begs him not to go. After two years everyone says that Syaoran died, but Sakura hears about an important secret on accident. I REWROTE CHAPTER ONE, PEOPLE!
1. Why are you leaving?

**Why Are You Leaving?**

**Summary:** Li Syaoran is a solider, his wife Sakura and family begs him not to go. After two years everyone says that Syaoran died, but Sakura hears about an important secret on accident.

**Prologue **

"Sakura I'll be fine," said a figure standing under the blooming Sakura trees. He was hugging his beloved to his chest, as his chin rested on her hair breathing in her scent for maybe the last time.

"Syaoran, you'd better be," Sakura smiled trying to look cheerful as tears slide down her cheeks. Her delicate fingers carefully buttoned his coat as she tried her hardest to keep her smile on.

"Sakura, we have to go," another man joined them, his black general coat orderly put on, even his black buttons shone in the sunlight. He ruffled Sakura's light brown hair playful, his smile slowly faded from his lips. He watched both Syaoran and Sakura grow up, together, they were never apart. He knew this would be hard for both of them, and war was not a game, there were some risks that Syaoran could get killed.

"Touya…be careful okay?" Sakura whispered, it was hard on her to have both her husband and her brother leave her on such a short notice. She felt her best friend's hand rest on her shoulder firmly telling her that it was time to say farewell.

"Sakura-chan you know that Syaoran-kun and Touya-san are skilled fighters," Tomoyo said offering a smile of assurance; her dark eyes shinned with the tears that threaten to spill. She was with Sakura ever since they started going to school, she watched Sakura and Syaoran's relationship slowly turn from friends to lovers. She treasured Sakura, and seeing her sad killed her, but she would do anything possible in her place to consulate her when the time comes.

Sakura rubbed the tears out of her eyes and smiled, "Of course, you two will come home, and I have faith in you both."

"Touya-san, everything is ready!" the assistant general, Yukito, waved his hands signaling the soldiers to gather. He and Touya exchanged some silent word, Yukito nodded showing he understood.

Sakura and the other villagers watched sadly as most of the men and boys marched to war, each family trying to find the courage to find themselves again for the cruel war to come.

Two Years Later:

"Sakura-san, did you know that the general, your brother, has come back?" the village baker asked, as she peered her head out of her shop as twenty-two year old Sakura walked by carrying a basket of goods bought at the market.

"He's home?" Sakura exclaimed delightedly her slow strides quickened at the news soon she was in an unwomanly sprint.

"SAKURA!" she stopped abruptly and turned to face her best friend.

"Tomoyo-chan, did you know that Touya came back!" Sakura ran enthusiastically to her best friend and offered her a cheeky smile.

"Sakura, I wanted you to know…" Tomoyo hesitated, fumbling with the ribbon in her hair.

"Sakura-san, I have some fresh goods! Take this home to your brother as a welcome home gift," a local farmer yelled holding a basket filled to the brim with vegetables and fruits in his hands.

"Wait a second!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder, but if she knew of the news that Tomoyo was going to tell her, she would have run to the farmer and got the basket first.

"Syaoran's dead…" Tomoyo said hesitantly, as she watched for any sign of reaction of disturbance.

"……" Sakura turned and ran toward her house, unable to accept the information that Tomoyo gave her.

She could hear the farmer yelling at her about the basket, but she ignored his. All she wanted to do was run back home and find it was just a bad joke. Syaoran would hold his hands out and embrace her in a hug apologizing for how long he had been gone. Unconsciously tears started to run down her cheeks, she slammed open the garden gate only to find her brother and Yukito standing there heads bowed down.

A stone memorial that was never there was set in the middle of the garden. It contrasted to the colorful garden. Sakura fell to her feet, for on the stone carved:

_In memory of Li Syaoran_

A/N: YAY REWRITE! 

Foreverlost:

That's the reason I wanted to rewrite it. This was the earliest story that I ever wrote so it's sucky. I hope that my level now will please you.

Ffgirl-07:

It was weird I had the sudden urge to discontinue this story but instead I'm rewriting it…. . 


	2. The Secret

**Chapter Two: The Secret**

"No………this can't be," Sakura whispered,then Touya came in with Yukito.

Touya kept avoiding Sakura; Yukito didn't avoid her but spoke nothing about the war.

"Brother..?" Sakura asked timidly.

"What…" he said absent mindly.

"Is..." before she could finish her sentence Yukito interrupted.

"Touya-san, tonight's meeting will be right here okay?"

"Okay, tell them I don't want my family brought into the war."

"Okay."

"Brother, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, it's not your business or we'd have an earthquake with you stomping your feet so hard."

"BROTHER!"

"Heehee…"

A/N: Still too………….err…….never mind, please review.


	3. The Secret 2

**Chapter Three: The Secret 2**

**Last Chapters Summary**: Sakura's brother and best friend, Yukito,came back from the battle field and having a meeting.

**Sakura's POV**

I have some hot tea ready to serve the guests. Ouch! That is hot!

Wait their talking; it wouldn't be so bad if I just…..don't even think about it Sakura.

There's a crack in the door…heeheehee…I can hear them.

**End of Sakura's POV**

"Touya-sama, don't you think we shouldn't lie to Sakura about Syaoran?"

"….I can't have Sakura go on her crazy adventure and trying to save him. She's known for being reckless and foolhardy."

"But if we can save him then tell Sakura don't you think she will be more reckless, thinking that what we say might be..."

Touya interrupted, "But if she knows then what will happen. You know what happened when she over heard us and went to get back the sacred book, she almost died."

"Well we should make plans on how to save him……he was reckless too. He should have saved himself then saving me….."

"I still can't believe that such a bright young man would do something like that…"

"But he's a hero, he let the enemy take him as….."

CRASH!

"Who's there?" Touya asked harshly as picking up his gun.

The door slowly creaked open.

A/N: I'm having a problem with thinking about the story……

By the way I loved the review thanks!


	4. The Truth

**Chapter Four: The Truth**

**Last Chapter's Summary: **Sakura overheard the secret that her brother and the other soldier's were keeping from her.

**Touya's POV**

Oh, great now who is it. Last time Tomoyo over heard us now who?

An apron on the ground? Oh, no SAKURA!

**Sakura's POV**

I can't believe that my brother would be keeping this a secret, FROM ME.

Oh, no the door is opening. I shouldn't have let the teapot slip. I need to get away from the door. Ops, my apron!

I must leave!

**End of Sakura's POV**

Sakura grabbed her bag and ran into the dark night. She ran to Tomoyo's house.

"Tomoyo! Please tell me the details about Syaoran."

"How did you…."

"Never mind that tell me who got him and where?"

"But…"

"Please, Tomoyo!"

"Okay, fine."

A/N: How do you like it? Please review.


	5. Forgive Me

**Chapter Five: Forgive Me**

**Last Chapter's Summary: **Sakura knows most of the truth now she needs details. She leaves for Tomoyo's house hoping she can tell her all of the details in the truth.

**Tomoyo's POV**

How did Sakura find out! Touya-san said that he wouldn't tell maybe he did.

"Do you know why this war even started?"

"No." Sakura-chan is clueless and she has the general as her brother! Oh well.

**End of Tomoyo's POV**

"Well, do you know about the ancient myth?"

"Yes."

"The ancient myth says that the royal bloodline is within one of two brothers. You are the descendant of one of them and Syaoran the other."

"Yes but what does it have to do with this war?"

"I'm getting to that part."

"Go on then."

"The enemy found out that Syaoran's great-great-great-great….well the royal bloodline. He is the descendant of one of the two brothers in the myth."

"So they want to get Syaoran for taking over Japan?"

"Listen to the next part carefully."

A/N: I want to make cliffhangers but they never seem to cliff hang…I'm talking nonsense.


	6. Royal Bloodline

**Chapter Six: Royal Bloodline**

**Last Chapter's Summary:** Sakura finds out that Syaoran or she might be the heir to the throne of Japan.

**Sakura's POV**

WHAT? They're using Syaoran for this?

**End of Sakura's POV**

"Sakura, I said listen."

"Yes."

"They're not sure that Syaoran is the heir yet. There is a special thing though. If he or you are the heir at the age of 20 you shall remember something about the past or something like that."

"Syaoran is turning 20 next week!"

"If he does then they will use him to get the throne, but if he doesn't then….they….kill him."

"WHAT?"

"You need to go see Eriol, he can unlock your memories or if you do something for him maybe he can seal Syaoran's!"

"Thank you…."

BAM!

A/N: This is getting strange……..oh, well. Sorry if this chapter is short.


	7. Enemy at Large

**Chapter Seven: Enemy At Large**

**Last Chapter's Summary:** Sakura finds out what the enemy's after, she needs to find this person named Eriol.

**Sakura's POV**

What is this……BLOOD!

"Sa…ku…ra…get out….of here…." Tomoyo is still alive!

"Please don't die!"

"The…..e…enem…enemy……is…here…leave…"

I need to save her! But how?

"SAKURA!" Huh? TOUYA AND YUKITO!

**End of Sakura's POV**

Touya and Yukito broke into the house finding a puddle of blood which belonged to Tomoyo, Sakura holding her tightly whispering in her ear.

"Sakura are you alright? We chased the enemies away…Sakura?" Touya suddenly noticed a blank expression on her face.

She covered Tomoyo's blank face with a white cloth, and whispered, "She's gone."

"What?"

Sakura yelled, "SHE'S GONE!"

A/N: What do you think? Please Review.


	8. The Death

**Chapter Eight: The Death**

**Last Chapter's Summary: **Tomoyo died, but Sakura still doesn't know where Eriol is.

Meanwhile……

"I think we got the heir to the throne. In one week we shall know for sure."

"LET ME OUT!" Syaoran screeched at the guards.

He was in a big tube like cage made of thick glass, now it is filling with water.

**Syaoran's POV**

Where the heck am I? What's with this cage?

"ARRRRGG!" What was that? A flow of electricity?

It's coming back at me!

Phew….luckily I jumped before it can hit me.

The water is getting kind of high…..this cage is about twenty feet tall even if I can swim I can't swim in my sleep.

This guy in black suit is here…let's see…his bag says "Clow Reed C.O."

Clow Reed C.O? Strange, I think I've heard of him.

**End of Syaoran's POV**

"Mr. Li, he's, well we believe…"

"Is he or is he not?"

"Well we believe…."

"Is or isn't?"

"Well….we can't be sure…"

"I'm paying a lot of money on this, so you must make sure!"

"Yes sir."

A/N: This is a bad ending…….oh, well….please review.

Pinaygrrl: Thanks for your support and I'll write faster!

Sorry I don't usually answer reviews becausethere aren't many review so I just skip them...sorry...by the way this is a bad title so please don't say that it has nothing to do with the chapter I'm sorry.


	9. Eriol

**Chapter Nine: Eriol**

**Last Chapter's Summary: **Syaoran is kept in a cage of thick glass, a mysterious person called "Mr. Li" wants the heir of Japan and is willing to pay big bucks.

**Sakura's POV**

Tomoyo……I can't believe you left me…

I need to find this Eriol…but where?

I need to go outside…

Ah, the breeze from the fields feels so good…

"Huh?" Who is this black haired boy doing……UPSIDE DOWN!

**Eriol's POV**

Ah, sitting in a tree enjoying the breeze is such a nice thing.

What is this girl doing all by herself at the time of war?

What lets see what she's thinking…

_I need to find this Eriol…but where?_

Oh, she's looking for me.

Okay…ops I think I startled her.

**End of Eriol's POV  
**

"Who are you!" Sakura's voice began to quiver.

"That's my question to you, why do you want to see me?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm…"

BOOM!

A/N: What do you think? Sorry I write short chapters, I can't help it.


	10. Clow Reed CO

**Chapter Ten: Clow Reed C.O.**

**Last Chapter's Summary: **Sakura meets a strange guy hanging upside down on a tree; the stranger was about to tell her who he was until something interrupted them.

**Sakura's POV**

What was that?

"Touya, Yukito and the others, what are you guys doing here?"

"Sakura, this guy is from Clow Reed C.O. the company that started this war." What!

"By the way," this guy is still talking? "My name is Eriol."

"WAIT, ERIOL!"

Eriol already left. "You got a lot of explaining to do big brother."

**End of Sakura's POV**

"Well, Mr. Li is the owner of this company and he wants the heir of Japan."

"But Syaoran is from China!"

"Well, in the myth if you read it very carefully it says that one of the two brothers is from China."

"Soooo…?"

"Mr. Li is Chinese soooo…"

"Then Mr. Li…gasp he also wants the heir to China!"

"Err…no he only wants the heir to China."

"What does that mean?"

"He …"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

A/N: How do you like it so far? If you guys think it's boring I'll delete the story, so I can write a new one.

Ogino Chihiro: YUME-CHAN YOU ARE GONNA DIE WHEN I GET YOU AT SCHOOL!

lexyV105: Thank you for that comment!


	11. Yukito!

**Chapter Eleven: Yukito!**

**Last Chapter's Summary:** Sakura meets Eriol but finds out he's with the enemy. Touya explains why they have Syaoran instead of her, but a scream interrupted them.

**Touya's POV**

Huh? Now what?

Some one is falling… "YUKITO!"

"Touya…leave…we can't…force the…cough cough...the enemy…back…"

"Yukito, hold on please don't die now."

"Leave…" Darn he stopped breathing!

**End of Touya's POV**

"Touya-san, we must leave or we'll die here. The enemy have bombs and there killing people everywhere."

"Sakura we got to leave now, we can't take your stuff."

"But…Yukito-nechan…and Tomoyo…"

"Sakura this is reality, we're not playing."

"But…"

"Touya……ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKK!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A/N: Why am I writing about war again? Maybe because I watched "Troy" last night…


	12. Memories

**Chapter Twelve: Memories**

**Last Chapter's Summary: **Yukito died, the enemy brought bombs and kills random people. Touya's leaving with Sakura but can they make it out alive?

**Sakura's POV**

What is that? "Our house!"

Father's still in there… "NOOOO! OTOU-SAN!" (I don't know if I spelled it right)

"Huh? What?"

"AK! FATHER!" I thought he was still in the house!

Where's brother? "ONI-SAN?"

"Go with father to a safe place!" Brother's fighting?

"Please be safe, I'll be waiting for you in the abandoned shrine." I hope that my prayers would help him.

**Touya's POV**

"OUCH! DON'T POKE ME WITH THE GUN'S KNIFE! POKE THE ENEMY!"

"Sorry sir! I wasn't looking; I thought you were the enemy!"

I hit him hard on the head, "BAKARA, KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN, WHAT ARE YOUR EYES USED FOR!"

"Yes sir! …ouch that hurt."

Err…he reminds me of Syaoran.

_-Flashback-_

"_Oni-san! He stole my wallet!"_

"_Errg, you brat, GET BACK HERE WITH MY LITTLE SISTER'S WALLET!"_

_After ten minutes._

"_I caught you, you little…"_

_POW!_

"_Ouch! You know Kung-fu? You ungrateful brat!"_

"_Hahahahahahaha, I got your wallet and I'm not returning it!"_

_Hits him on the head hard, "YOU BAKA, I'M THE GENERAL."_

"_You expect me to believe that?"_

_Pulls out the general badge from his pocket and shows Syaoran._

"_Anyone can forge a dumb badge!"_

"_YOU LITTLE…"_

"_Oni-san its okay I see him on the streets all the time."_

"_You are just a little…"_

_-Flashback Interrupted- _

BOOM!

A/N: I want to make cliffhangers…whoever is good at writing cliffhangers please tell me your secret!

By the way:

Oni-sanBrother

Otou-sandad

Bakarastupid


	13. Retreat!

**Chapter Thirteen: Retreat! **

**Last Chapter's Summary:** The war continues, Touya reminds himself how he and Syaoran first met

Sakura helped her father to the old abandoned shrine.

"Please let brother come here safely."

**Meanwhile…**

"Touya-san, there's only three of us now and a lot of enemies."

"We need to retreat!"

"Yes sir!"

Yamatashi tripped over a persons body.

"NO, Yamatashi! Come on!"

**Touya's POV**

We got to save Yamatashi!

He seems to have a sprained ankle.

I'm right in front of him but why isn't my body moving?"

That person!

A/N: Sorry this chapter is super short; I just like writing short chapters!


	14. Eriol Again

**Chapter Fourteen: Eriol Again**

**Last Chapter's Summary:** Sakura and her father are already in the abandoned shrine waiting for Touya. Touya found out that he and two more men are the only ones alive. Yamatashi is right in front of him wounded but he can't move he sees a person right next to him.

**Touya's POV**

"ERIOL?"

"Hi." He's talking to me like he's my friend.

"You want to save _this_ person?"

"None of your business."

He's staring at me with strange eyes as if he can read my mind.

"I can." What is with this guy?

Who does he think he is? …I wish he would help me though.

"Okay, nightie, night!"

Everything is getting black…what did he do to me?

**Eriol's POV**

He's still glaring at me with pure hatred.

"What did I do wrong to you?"

"Your boss is destroying our village." Ouch, what hatred in his voice.

"Let's see if saving your friend is my business."

_Who does he think he is? …I wish he would help me though._

"Okay, nightie, night!" I must cast the slumber spell under my breath.

Finally he has fallen asleep…now with my boss's people…

"STOP!"

"Why, you're not one of our boss's assistants!"

Sweat drop, I don't think they know me…

"Eriol-sama!"

Well maybe some of them know me…but the rest still don't…

…………………oh, well…

At least the head knows me…but how will I get myself out of this?

Blah, my love is counting on me!

My dear…

A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Find out who is Eriol's love on the next chapter!

This is the longest chapter I've written this whole time…or is it? Oh well…by the way, please review.


	15. My Dear

**Chapter Fifteen: My Dear…**

**Last Chapter's Summary:** Touya meets Eriol again and Eriol wants to help him but he's only doing it for his love. Who is he's love?

**Eriol's POV**

…Sakura

My dear Sakura!

"Stop!"

"Eriol-sama what's wrong?"

"Err…you're attacking yourself!"

Now why did I say that?

"What do you mean Eriol-sama?"

"He is one of own men!"

"He is? Why is he fighting with the enemy then?"

"Err……he got brainwashed!"

"Oh……"

"Get him into the medical center!"

"Huh, oh, yes!"

I don't think I'm helping…I think I got it worse…

Meanwhile…

**Sakura's POV**

Why isn't brother here yet? Father's already asleep…

"What are you doing here?" What…?

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

A/N: This chapter doesn't make much logic but……never mind. Sorry this is chapter is shorter then expected.


	16. Suppie and Kero

**Chapter Sixteen: Suppie and Kero**

**Last Chapter's Summary:** Eriol tries to help Touya because he likes Sakura. Sakura meanwhile encountered someone.

**Sakura's POV**

What is _this_?

There staring at me, a little black cat looking thing and a yellow teddy bear looking thingy.

"Hello, my name is Kero and this is Suppie! It's rude to stare you know."

"Hi……"

"Do you have any questions? By the way this is Clow Reed C.O. executive manager! "

"Err….what…the?"

"Huh?"

"What…are…you?"

"THAT IS SOOOOO RUDE!"

"………stare…"

The little black cat thingy…name is "Suppie" I think…

"Err…Suppie? Kero? Who are you?"

"Oh, us?" Finally the little cat's talking…

"We are Clow Reed C.O.'s executive managers; we accompanied Eriol-sama to this place to "take over" this place."

"SUPPIE, YOU JUST TOLD THE ENEMY OUR IDENTITY!"

"So what?"

"Oh just stop arguing with me!"

"Oh, now I'm arguing with you!"

"STOP!"

"Ah……"

Someone walked in slowly…

A/N: Not a very good ending……Oh well, please review!


	17. Clow Reed CO Headquaters

**Chapter Seventeen: Clow Reed C.O. Headquarters**

**Last Chapter's Summary:** Sakura meets the executive managers of the Clow Reed C.O, Suppie and Kero.

**Sakura's POV**

"Eriol…? BROTHER!"

Brother's out cold!

"Eriol-sama!" Huh? The enemy!

"Sakura-san!" Huh? Me?

A solider is calling me _what_?

**End of Sakura's POV**

Eriol mouthed in Sakura's ear, "I convinced them that you guys are friends."

Sakura's mouth move up and down but no sound came out. Soon her mouth was just hanging in shock.

"Kero, Suppie, I thought I told you to keep out of sight."

"Gomenasi." (I don't know if I spelled it correctly.)

"Eriol-sama, we're approaching headquarters. That boy that we caught last time is in some kind of test, and Mr. Li is here so try to be polite."

"Yah, yah, yah, you tell me that every time."

"We're approaching headquarters."

A/N: Bad ending again, and short chapter again. Blah, who cares…wait I do…err…please review!

Thanks to all the reviewer and shut up Orosai you did too.


	18. Mr Clow Reed

**Chapter Eighteen: Mr. Clow Reed**

**Last Chapter's Summary:** Eriol decides to help Touya and Sakura. Right now they're going to Clow Reed C.O.'s headquarter.

"ID card please."

Eriol slipped a blue card out of him wallet. "Access confirmed, please step up to the machine."

He toke three steps forward, the machine closed in on his eye then his finger tip.

"Eriol, confirmed. Please go in."

"New people."

"Yes, new person please step up and present your name."

**Sakura's POV**

What?

Err…okay…

I stepped forward, "Sakura…?"

"Please go up front and hold out your hand."

Err… "For what?"

"Just go." Eriol?

Stepping up more, I held out my hand.

"Confirmed…welcome Miss Sakura-san."

Err…this is the second person that called me "Sakura-san."

"Excuse me, who is this young lady."

Wow…talk about colorful cloak…

"Mr. Clow Reed, what are you doing out?"

This is……CLOW REED!

"I just came to see the new person."

Oh he's talking about me?

"Yes I am."

A/N: What is wrong with me? Another bad ending.

Yukyungtang: Thanks for the encouragement! But sometimes it is a cliffy :3

lexyV105: Sorry, the story right now is on Sakura, but later Syaoran will get involved so don't worry.


	19. Mind Reading

**Chapter Nineteen: Mind Reading**

**Last Chapter's Summary:** Sakura finally meets Clow Reed, but can he read minds too!

**Sakura's POV**

WHAT? DID HE JUST…READ MY MIND!

"Yes I did, you are new, and didn't you notice anything strange about Eriol?"

"No." What was he talking about?

"I taught him how to read minds, and so can I."

"Wow."

**Clow Reed's POV**

_Can he really read my mind? Or is he just bluffing?_

"Yes, but I'm not bluffing." Oh, my how stubborn can a girl be?

"Mr. Reed, I have so news." Mr. Li?

"Yah, go on?"

"The boy is the heir!" Oh, that's fast.

"Oh is it? Would the new one like to come? By the way what's your name?"

"Err…my name is…Sakura…yes I'd love to go…"

_Yes! I can see Syaoran again!_

"Mr. Li, what's the boy's name?"

"Oh, it's…-flipping notebook- Li Syaoran."

"Sakura, do you know this boy, Li Syaoran?"

"Err..."

A/N: I wanted to write it longer but… I just wanted to write short chapters. But I promise next time

Yukyungtang: Thanks!

Orosai: Shud up. You reviewed my story too many times and you did that so you could make me update I did happy!

By the way, this chapter's kinda crappie all I wanted is for everyone to know that Sakura is confused...I should have made a longer chapter gomesai, can you forgive me? -begs-


	20. Syaoran’s Family

**Chapter Twenty: Syaoran's Family**

**Last Chapter's Summary:** Mr. Li informs Mr. Clow Reed that they already confirmed that Syaoran is the heir to the throne.

**Clow Reed's POV**

"…sorry I don't know him." I doubt that.

"Oh really?"

"What kind of heir is this, Syaoran?" Pretending not to know him, that is one stubborn girl.

"Oh, him? He's the heir to China and Mr. Li's rightful son."

_WHAT!_

**Sakura's POV**

This is **NOT** possible.

I must be dreaming, "Really…!"

"Hello." Huh? Who was that?

"Oh….gasp…" This lady is so beautiful!

Her garments and clothes, just so graceful! She moves gracefully too…wow…

"Thank you, little girl."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for the compliment." I don't get it.

"What?"

"…" Why isn't she telling me what happened?

"Huh?"

"Never mind, darling come and see our son!" Son?

"Aunt…?" The

"What Melin?"

"Can I go see my…"

A/N: This is a long chapter. Please review, arigato.

Sorry, it's short and I'm too lazy to answer the reviews...ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...


	21. Fiancée

**Chapter Twenty-One: Fiancée**

**Last Chapter's Summary:** Sakura finds out Mr. Li is Syaoran's rightful father.

"…fiancé?"

**Sakura's POV**

What…?

No…why am I crying…no I'll give myself away…but

Why there tears? I'm not sad…even though we're married…no…we're married so there is no way he'll abandon me for this dumb Chinese girl…would he? (A/N: I was kind of harsh.)

"Why are you crying?" Typical of Eriol…just like Tomoyo use to do.

"Nothing, I got something in my eyes." I started rubbing my eyes like it was nothing.

We went in to the chamber that Syaoran was being kept.

"SAKURA!"

**Syaoran's POV**

Sakura's here…and…mother…father…and Melin…

I can feel a lump in my throat.

"Syaoran…why did you leave?" Dad isn't looking every happy…

"…"

SLAP!

A/N: Sorry again this is a short chapter, I do hope you liked it. Please review!

I wrote this umm...six months ago, so...well all of the other chapters all the way to um...about chapter 27 I wrote six months ago. So excuse me.


	22. The Fight

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Fight**

**Last Chapter's Summary:** Melin revels that she's Syaoran's official fiancée.

**Sakura's POV**

Mr. Li just slapped Syaoran?

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!"

"Butt out of family business, little girl."

"I'm in the family too! I'm Syaoran's wife!"

The whole room filled with silence, eyes turned on Sakura.

"So it was you that toke Syaoran away!" That girl butts in, in things that aren't any of her business!

"Who said I toke Syaoran away?" I'm shrieking…everyone's staring at me…

"IT WAS YOU PEOPLE THAT ABADONED SYAORAN!"

SLAP!

That went a little too far…

"We never abandoned him!"

"Liar…the time we first met the foster parents said that they found him in the desert!"

_-Flashback-_

"_Miss Diane?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why did you adopt Syaoran, out of all the boys you could have adopted?"_

"_Why if you saw a little baby out in the desert all alone would you just leave the poor little guy there?"_

"_Err…no…"_

"_See."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"No, Syaoran was kidnapped by……"

A/N: I'm going crazy! Good night I must get some sleep or I'd die.

Btw: This was writen a year ago so it won't match my current writing methods. Please excuse my bad chapter I hated the flashback, it wasn't just stupid but also didn't make any sense. I'm sorry but if you look at my profile I have a lot of other works to work on. One question, do you want all of the chapters of therest of this story just to come out or do you want me to add a twist or turn in it?


	23. The Clow Cards

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Clow Cards**

**Last Chapter's Summary:** Sakura reviled herself to everyone, Melin and Sakura started fighting about if Syaoran was abandoned or kidnapped.

Melin pointed accusing finger at Clow Reed, "…CLOW REED!"

Everyone looked at Clow Reed to find that he wasn't there anymore, neither was Eriol.

Meanwhile…

"Mr. Clow Reed, why are we in your restricted magic library?"

"You need to learn some things before I leave."

"Leave? To where?"

"Back to the place I should belong. Come."

"Yes…"

"Here we are."

"The…-gasp-Clow Card Booklet!"

"Eriol, please give this to a person worthy of this book."

"This task is, is too important to, I mean for me to do!"

"I know you can do it."

"But…"

"Come over here."

A/N: This story is getting confusing….

Btw: Writen a year ago!


	24. Spirit

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Spirit**

**Last Chapter's Summary:** Melin accuses Clow Reed for kidnapping Syaoran, when Eriol and Clow Reed are in the restricted library…

**Eriol's POV**

Mr. Clow Reed put a hand on my forehead then I blacked out….

"_I know you can still hear me Eriol."_

"_Huh…?" Getting up I looked at the speaker, "Mr. Clow Reed!"_

"_Shhh……we're in your mind."_

"_But…I mean…how……"_

"_I channeled my soul and knowledge in your body, you can contact me freely. You shall also have great magical powers; your job is to give the Clow Cards to the person worthy of having them. Only then can you be released from this terrible spell, it will hurt for you to use magic, it'll always coast you something."_

"_But……"_

"_You can only die once you gave the worthy person; Kero and Yue must also agree on him or her." _

"_How do you know I won't disappoint you?"_

"_Have high hopes I need to say good-bye to Kero and Yue then seal them in the book."_

**Sakura's POV **

I'm very worried about Eriol's condition…he's been out for a few days. Luckily Syaoran and his family is very peaceful know…but Melin-san is still mad at me for stealing 'her Syaoran.'

"Sa…Sakura…?"

"Eriol, I was wondering when you were going to wake up!"

"Sakura I was wondering……could you lead me to your old village, the place where you used to live."

"Why?"

"I need to confirm something." _This is strange………Eriol wants to go to my old village? Didn't he go there before? Wait that was the outskirts of town……_

"Okay…..but why?"

"I'll tell you later, we have no time to waste!"

**Eriol's POV**

_This is not good……I need to get there and unseal Yue……now! I know Mr. Clow Reed wants me to seal Yue, but I really have no choice I have to give the book to Sakura and hope that she can handle the Clow Cards._

"Sakura, come over here I need to ask a favor of you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you want to wield magic?"

"Magic, isn't that something you hear in fantasy books?"

"No, I want you to unseal this book if you could of course."

Sakura seemed to be suspicious but took the book anyways, carefully she opened the book. The little key come out of the lock of the book, a circle appeared around her.

"SAKURA GRAB THE KEY!"

"Huh? Okay…." she reached out to grab the key; her hand grasped the handle, but barely. "Now what?"

"Yes!" I sighed.

"Huh?" Sakura was as confused as ever, she saw Syaoran run to her.

"Sakura I just toke the-……..what is this? The Element Cards!" Syaoran gasped.

"The Element Cards, what are those?"

"Sakura……..I can't believe it!"

"What?"

"You have to fight Yue……..!"

"WHAT? THE ELEMENT CARDS IN HER HANDS? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE WITH THE ELEMENT CARDS, HAND THOSE CARDS OVER. THOSE CARDS BELONG TO THE HEIR OF CHINA, SYAORAN!" Melin over heard the whole conversation.

"Melin-chan, it's okay, I really don't think I can fight Yue-…" but Melin wouldn't listen to his explanation.

"FIGHT ME FOR THE CARDS!"

A/N: Okay, this chapter I wrote lately not a year ago!


	25. The Beggining of the End

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Beginning of the End**

**Last Chapter's Summary:** Eriol give the Clow Cards to Sakura hoping that she could deal with them. Melin finds out and gives a challenge.

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Melin, I don't think that…." Syaoran's words were drowned by his father.

"Melin has a point though; these cards are meant for Syaoran. Since Syaoran doesn't want them, it's still not okay to just hand the cards over, first they must prove trust worth."

"But, Father, you know that-…"

"I understand that, but right know we don't have much of a choice."

"Must we have Yue? Can't I fight her instead?" Melin tapped her foot impatiently.

"Melin you know the rules, now please!"

"No need I'm here," a voice stated from outside the doors.

**Reviews**

To Don't Need to Know:

If my writing is pathetic then lets see your? How good is yours? Lets see, and I thought I already explained that these were written like a year ago, and I'm having some writers block currently. Isn't that enough of an explanation? And you didn't explain why it was pathetic so I have no idea what you mean. Sorry, I won't stop my 'pathetic' story though.

-sigh- Sorry, I have a major attitude problem……..sorry. -sheepish grin-

If I can I'll discontinue it like 'don't need to know' likes, but that depends. I may just continue to annoy the dude.

Yume-chan:

Thanks for your support!

I haven't updated this story for_ever_ sorry. I will try to rewrite them and make them better!


End file.
